The Before Series
by Little Miss Illusional
Summary: Ever wondered what the teens did before the prophecy came to be? This story is set in the weeks prior to the events in Chaos 101.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow my second story!! the first one isnt finished yet but im working on it!! anyway, enjoy this one! the song is "Bubby" by Colbie Caillat and it is also my fav song. plz read n review, i wanna know wat u guys think!**

**Disclaimers: i dont own class of the titans, Bubbly or romeo and juliet, but i do own the displeasure of having way to much homework.**

**T****he Before Series**

**Chapter One**

I walk out to lunch and feel alive. It's one of the rare days I can. The sun is out, birds are chirping and I aced the test. But I know I have to soak up the moment while I can. Soon, very soon, something bad will happen. I can sense it.

I always have a gut feeling whenever bad stuff happens. It's a bit of a sixth sense thing. Dad calls it the "tilt monitor". Whenever I say I don't feel good, he calls up insurance and makes sure he's covered. My friends are just as superstitious. If I say I have the tilts about them, they stay in bed all day.

Anyway, back to lunchtime. My classmates are walking past me, chatting about Miss' new haircut. Sean notices my "off in lala land" face and shakes his hand in front of it. I snap out of my thoughts and nod a greeting at him. He peers at me curiously. "Got the tilts?" He asks, worried. I nod again and he shudders. "Anyone in particular?" He questions. "Um, no, not really." "Ok. Anyway, what to go to the canteen? Food, especially double cheese extra tomato sauce triple topping pizza subs and cheese 'n' bacon rolls, cheers people up!" I smile at him. "Only you Sean, only you."

That's what I like about Sean. No matter what happens he can always remember what your favourite food is and cheer you up with a promise of it for lunch. Or maybe it's just a guy thing.

We walk to the canteen. Sean's going on about how his boss almost fired him for one reason or more on the weekend. I'm back in lala land, worrying about my "tilts". I don't normally, but this time it's different. It's like I can almost sense what will happen, but I can't get it. It's there, floating in some corner of my mind, but out of my reach. This happened the last time. But that time I was way off reaching it. This time it's so much closer.

We reach the canteen. Sean offers to line up and I wait for him, leaning against the wall in one of the few spots that isn't covered in last month's gum. Sean returns after an extremely short time, holding up a cheese 'n' bacon roll and what looked like a pizza sub with half the canteen on it. I glance at him. "What?" He says defensively. "It still tastes good!" "No, not… whatever that thingo is that you're eating!" I say to him. "How come you were back so soon?" He looks at me and smiles. " I know people."

The day went on. And on. And on. And on even more. Finally, it's home time. I run out of maths towards the bus stop. My bus is going. Not good.

I run even faster. The bus is about to leave went I arrive, short of breath. I climb wearily up the steps and sit next to Georgia in the front seat. She's chatting to Ellie in the seat behind us but she smiles a hello at me as I take a seat.

Ten minutes later we pull into my stop. I grab my bag and hop off the bus. Georgia waves as the bus drives off. I wave back and walk down the street.

I've always loved this street, especially in Autumn. The brown leaves are scattered across the grass and the trees look so different to the normal. In a few months the leaves will be gone and the grass will be covered in snow and kids playing in the snow. But Winter is still ages away.

I walk up to my house. It's a three-storey mansion with big gates and a rich look to it, the kind you see in the movies. Whenever friends come over for the first time they can't help but stop and stare at it. And then they stare at me, wondering how lucky I am to live such a privileged life. But it's not, far from it.

I live with my father alone. He works late hours at his office in the city. Mum is dead. It wasn't always like this though. When Mum and Dad were both around things were so much different. We lived in the countryside and I had a pony called Princess and went to pony club every Saturday. Mum and Dad would always come. But after the accident Dad moved us to the city so it was goodbye Princess and pony club. But instead I took up martial arts. I'm a black belt now, currently working on my second dan.

Once I'm inside I run up to my room and start my homework. I finish it and walk back downstairs to the kitchen. I check the answering machine and find a message from Dad. He won't be home till after nine but the wouldn't be working tomorrow because he wasn't needed. That's what happened yesterday. He said he wouldn't work and guess what? He did.

At seven I start cooking tea. It is Monday, A.K.A. Spaghetti Night. I cook the meal in silence. It's quiet. And I don't like quiet. I reach over and turn the radio on. Music plays, and it's my favourite song.

_I been waiting for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

'_Cause every time I see your bottle of faith_

_I get the tingles and I celebrate_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my windowpane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Undercover staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just…hm_

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_I been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

'_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_And I loose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

'_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby, just take your time now_

_Holding me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

'_Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for while_

I absolutely love this song. I don't know why, but from the minute I first heard it the song stuck like gum to my mind. Thank you Colbie Caillat!

Tea is ready. I serve it up, half in a bowl and half in a container to be put in the fridge for Dad. Then I eat, alone.

Later that night I sit in bed reading "Romeo and Juliet" for English homework. It's a good book, but I can't concentrate. Tomorrow is a big day, my big day, and Dad hasn't said a word about it. It's my sixteenth birthday and that should of clicked on his radar.

Sighing, I put the book away. There's no point reading a book without being interested in it. And you need to be interested and focused when reading Shakespeare, with all the weird language. I reach over and click off my light.

**Hope u guys like it!! second chapter will be up asap, and it will be about jay's life before Chaos 101. plz dont 4get to read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the next chapter

**Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry if it isn't to good, I wrote it in like 10 mins. Plz plz plz read n review asap, and thank u to everyone who did. Enjoy this chapter; hopefully next one will be up during the weekend!!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own COTT**

Chapter two

"Come on Corey, raise the sail!"

I sigh as one of my students struggles to raise the main sail on our boat. I hate having to teach the first timers- I'm more an advanced teacher. Oh well, you can't have everything.

"I can't do it Jay, the rope's stuck!"

I roll my eyes and march over to him. The rope isn't stuck; he is just releasing it the wrong way. I point this out to him and show him how o do it properly. He listens, and then goes back to how he was doing it.

"Jay, it's stuck _again_!"

Jeez, this is going to be a long lesson.

Half an hour later I walk into the boat shed, dripping wet. Somehow Corey has managed to get the boat beached on the other bank of the river. I then had to drag it out of the shallows by myself because the kid didn't want to get wet.

I grab my bag and get changed into dry clothes. My boss walks in with the other instructor, a woman called Sue, and Corey's mum. "Thank you for that lesson Jay." She says to me. "Corey had a ball and wants another lesson next week, but only if you take him!" I smile fakely at her. "Great, see you then."

I have always loved sailing. Ever since I was a kid I've always had a hobby in the water. When I was six it was swimming lessons at the local pool. At ten it was canoeing. At 13 it was navy cadets. And now at 16 it's sailing. I started year as an instructor on the river, but I've known how to sail since I was 10.

I'm back at home now. Mum is frantically cooking for the party at our place on New Years Eve. My whole family is coming, so Mum and Dad are cleaning and cooking like there's no tomorrow. My older sister is even back from Greece just for the party, and we haven't seen her for almost a year.

Mum sees me. "Hey Jay," she calls. "How was sailing?" "Alright," I reply. "I had to teach a beginner though." I help her with cooking and then head up to my room.

Our house is a two-storey home with four bedrooms. I used to be on the ground floor but when my sister moved out I got her room. After some serious painting and rearranging it is almost perfect. It's the second biggest bedroom in the house, so there's plenty of space for my sailing trophies and telescopes.

I run over to my telescope. In exactly three days all the planets are aligning, something that hasn't happened for about 4000 years. And I'm not going to miss a second of it.

I go back downstairs for tea. Dad is working late and he'll be back about 10, so it's just Mum and me tonight. I love these nights, Mum always tells me stories from Greek mythology. She's Greek, and she loves passing the stories down. My earliest memories are sitting on Mum's lap listening to the tales of Jason and the Argonauts on their quest for the Golden Fleece.

After tea I sit down on the couch next to Mum and she tells me one of the many stories. This time it's a new one. It's the story of Thesus and the Minotaur. I've heard about this one, but Mum has never told me.

"…. And thanks to the string Thesus was able to find his way out of the Minotaur's labyrinth." Mum concludes. I stare at her in amazement; how can she tell the stories so well? I ask her that and she laughs. "Just practise and imagination." She says. But she has a look in her eye, like she's holding something back. Like there's more to the story that she knows. I dismiss that idea; Mum wouldn't lie to me.

That night I peer out at the stars through my telescope. The planets are very close to alignment. It is going to be spectacular to watch. To bad it's only for a minute or so.

"Jay, it's late. Turn your light out already!"

Mum is right. The clock says it's well after 11. I jump into bed, since I'm already in my PJ's, and click off the light. "Goodnight stars," I say. "See you tomorrow night…"

**Wow, wat do u guys think of dat? Thnks every1 who reviewed. Nxt chapter will be about either Atlanta or Archie: u pick! Review and vote!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok dis one is really good!! i spent ages writing it, so plz plz plz r'n'r so i can see what you guys think!!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own COTT**

Chapter Three

The stag never saw the shadowy figure creep up towards it. One minute it was grazing in the forest peacefully and the next it was lying down with an arrow sticking out of its side, dead.

The figure stepped out from behind a tree, lowering a bow. Another arrow was already loaded on the string, just in case the stag was still moving. The figure walked towards the slain animal. Confident it was dead, the figure unclipped the arrow and stuck it back in the quiver in one graceful movement. This was no ordinary killer. It was a trained hunter.

Atlanta stood back and admired her prize. A young stag, fit and healthy, with long antlers that would fetch a lot of money at the hunting store. The meat from the carcass would also get a large sum of money from the butchery. Dad would be impressed.

She raised her fingers to her lips and let out a piecing whistle. A few seconds later, another whistle answered. Before long, a man and two boys came strutting through the forest. "Nice work Atlanta!" One of the boys called. "Better than you guys!" She replied. They had now reached her, and the man examined the kill. "Nothing much at this time of year," He said after standing up again. "Most of the game have moved on to warmer places for the winter." "Except for this one," She said mockingly. The man gave her a look that said 'watch it' and walked back over to where the two boys were standing. "We'll see you back at the house Atlanta," He said. "Make sure you get the right amount for the antlers, Joe from the store always cheats me." They walked off into the forest again.

"Ok… Dad."

Atlanta walked back to town. She lived in a tiny town on the edge of a huge forest, the one she was in right now. She had grown up amongst the big pine trees and magnificent beasts of the forest. But she never used to hunt.

When she was 12 her dad signed her brothers up for hunting lessons. She wanted to start to but her father refused. "Hunting is a man's sport, and remember that Atlanta" he used to say. So instead while the boys were off hunting she was enrolled at dance school, much to her disgust. After about 3 weeks of the dancing she ran off and, behind her father's back, joined the hunting lessons.

For her first lesson they practiced firing arrows with a bow at a target 50 meters away. After 5 consecutive bullseyes in less than 10 seconds she was allowed to join the hunting party. Her first kill was the next lesson.

Naturally, her brothers blabbed to her father. He marched down to the hunting school and gave her the big 'leave it up to the men' speech. But after her teacher had told him what a natural she was he reluctantly let her continue with lessons

A year later she was beyond classes.

That was 3 years ago now. Not much had changed since then. Her dad still disapproved of her hunting and her brothers were still dorks. Well, there was exactly 3 days of the year when they weren't- her birthday, Christmas and New Year's, which was tomorrow. It was one of the only days when she had to be nice to them, and so she was taking them hunting the day after.

She got back to their house. She dropped her bow, quiver and the dead stag she had carried back at the door and went inside. "Mum, I'm home!" She called. "I'm in the kitchen!" Her mum called out. "Okay, I'm going to town, I shot a stag. Do want me to get anything?" "No, I'm okay. Be back before dark!"

Atlanta went back outside and heaved the stag into the wagon. She attached her bike to it and pedalled into town. She waved to her friends from school, but kept riding towards the butchery. She parked around the back and heaved the stag into the shop.

She walked out the back to her bike several minutes later, with her pockets considerably heavier than before. She hadn't been able to keep the antlers though, but she got a small amount of extra money for them. Now, time to go back home and give her father the money.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That evening she sat outside, checking her quiver. Her dad hadn't said anything about her kill, or even said anything to her since he got home. But she was used to it; he did it every day. She looked up. Above her, the first star had come appeared in the night sky. "Star light, star bright," she whispered. "First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish Dad would notice me, just once…"

**Okay the next one is going to be either Odie or Archie, i can't decide. plz let me know wat u think and review! thank you to everyone who did! thansk guys**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The kickboxing center's halls were in total silence. It was a Sunday morning, which wasn't their best time for customers. It was empty except for two teens practicing their free sparring.

Archie grinned as his sparring partner got up again, massaging his jaw. "What's the matter?" He said mockingly. "Did you forget to block?" "That wasn't funny," said the other boy. "We're only practicing sparring. You shouldn't hit so hard!" The boy stormed off.

"Sheesh, some people just can't accept they've been beaten," thought Archie.

He grabbed his bag and walked out of the center into the heart of his city home. Here it wasn't quiet. Car horns tooted, people were talking and planes flew noisily over head. Even the air had a city feel to it- pollution, the smell of fresh bread and the scent of excitement. Ah, he loved the city!

After crossing the road he came to a big apartment building. His dad's apartment building in fact. He walked in and entered the lift. Pressing the button that said 25, he leaned back on the lift wall. His dad would probably still be home already, it was a Sunday morning and libraries aren't open on Sundays. Archie grimaced. A libraray. Out of thousands of jobs to choose from his dad had to work in a _library_!

It wasn't a problem when he was a kid. He actually liked hanging out in the city library, reading all day. That changed when he went into high school. Suddenly it wasn't cool to be caught anywhere near a book! He stopped going to the library, much to his dad's disappointment. He even stopped reading, right in the middle of reading _The Oddessy_.

The lift had reached the twenty fourth storey. He got out and walked down the corridor to apartment 87. He opened the door. "Dad, I'm home!" He called out. Silence greeted him. He walked into the kitchen. There was a note left on the bench, which he read.

_Gone to bookshop with Rose. Back after lunch. There's bread and honey in cupboard if you want a sandwich._

_Dad_

Archie couldn't believe it! His dad had just ditched him to go to a bookshop with his girlfriend. He ripped up the note and chucked it in the bin.

His dad never used to be like this. He used to always be around all the time and they went out to the park. He even tried kickboxing! But then he met 'Rose' and always went out with her. She even came around to the apartment numerous times. Archie had decided he disliked her the moment he saw her. She was obviously well to do, with fancy clothes, a handbag that probably cost more than whole outfit and permed blonde hair. He didn't get what Dad saw in that lady, and he still hadn't.

The first time he came around she had tea with them. She spent the whole time going on about her holidays in the Caribbean and how her parents were on speaking terms with Lady Whats-her-face of Castle Where-on-Earth. From that day on he had hated rich people.

It really angered him that Dad was still going out with her. He barely even spoke to his dad anymore, he was always with Rose. And when he did talk to his dad, all his dad could talk about was Rose. It was always about Rose, and never about him.

"STUPID ROSE!" He shouted at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Fo

A teen balanced gracefully on a wooden fence. He was headed towards the apple tree next to the fence in the center of his farm. Technically it wasn't his farm, his Grannie owned it, but he did all of the work around the place. He wasn't complaining though, Grannie was old and need her rest.

He reached the apple tree and plucked a bright red apple from the lowest branch. He bit into it and savoured the juicy treat. This was his morning ritual- have an apple from the tree then get stuck into the work that Grannie needed done. There hadn't been one day for 4 years when he didn't do this.

He jumped off the fence and finished his apple. Tossing the apple core over his shoulder, he headed back to the farmhouse.

At the house, an old lady was sitting in a rocking chair on the veranda. "Herry dear," she said. "Could you please go and collect the eggs? I wouldn't mind doing some cooking today. And could you also move the cows into the second pasture when you're done. And the horses need to be fed, as well as the goats." "Sure thing Grannie," Herry replied.He didn't mind doing work around the farm; he loved the fresh air and animals.

Herry spent the morning doing all the chores Grannie asked him to do. At lunchtime he walked into the farmhouse, clutching a basket full of chicken eggs. "Grannie, I got the eggs!" He called. "I'm in the kitchen, Herry dear." She called back.

He walked into the kitchen and found Grannie at the stove, cooking. He gave her the eggs and waited vulture-like for her to finish. No, he didn't want to talk to her or something like that- he wanted to lick the bowl! He hadn't had lunch yet, and boy he was hungry.

Grannie finished her cooking. "Herry dear," she said. "Could you please do the washing up? I would do it but my back is hurting and I wouldn't mind doing some knitting y the fireside. "Sure thing Grannie," he said, grinning.

As soon as she left the room he grabbed the bowl and spoon. In less than a minute it was sparkling clean. "Better wash it anyway," Herry thought. He started to washing up and put away the cooking ingredients.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, Herry sat on the veranda, watching the stars. He knew most of the constellations- the big dipper, Orion's Belt, Scorpius and the rest of the star signs. He loved these nights when the stars shone brightly. Or maybe they didn't shine brighter on some nights; it was just that there were no clouds or whatever. Or maybe kit was another reason.

"All this thinking as making me hungry," he thought.

Herry got up. He knew there was a freshly baked cake in the cupboard, waiting to be eaten. Grannie wouldn't mind if he only had half of it. He went inside, heading for the cupboard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Ok here's chapter six. Hope u guys like it!!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own class of the titans, but boy oh boy I wish I did!!**

Chapter Six

**BANG!!**

A teen removed is safety goggles and surveyed what used to be a beaker full of acid. "Nice work," said his teacher. "But what does that prove, apart from whatever you added to the acid makes it blow up?"

"It proves that if you add super concentrated sulphuric acid to normal acid the chemical change between the two should be enough to cause an explosion. We only had a small one because there was only a small amount of the formula, but 10 times that could blow up the whole school!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow and had utter confusion written on his face, universal sign language for 'what?'. The teen sighed. He couldn't believe it! He had to dumb down what he was saying to a _teacher_!

"Um," he began. "Basically because the two acids are different there is enough friction to cause them to blow up big time, but it didn't because there is only a small amount of the acids."

"Oh," said his teacher. "I see." But the teen knew that 'I see' meant 'no, what on earth are on about'. He was used to it though, just not from teachers. He was always the smart one, and he wasn't bragging. At 13 years old his IQ measured over 230, an extraordinary result.

He packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. It was heavy because it was full with his laptop and textbooks. He didn't need the textbooks for school, just to read in his spare time.

He walked to the school library. He was one of the regulars at the library; he just loved sitting at the tables, reading about Quantum physics. Yes, he was only a year 10, but the subject fascinated him.

The bell went. He backed his bag up and headed off to History. He didn't really want to go, he learnt about Greek Mythology when he was 10. But it still sort of caught his attention. But not really.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

After History came Science, then Maths. But at 3:00 it was finally it was time to go. He raced out his school towards the bus stop. If he could get there before a certain someone it was all good. But he needed to get there!

He got to the bus stop puffing and panting, which was surprising considering the school was only about 100m from the bus stop. But the teen didn't care, he just wanted to get there before….

"Hey Jeremy, look who's finally here!"

Jeremy. The name struck fear into the hearts of every school kid from here to Australia. He was a tall year11, who delighted in bullying anyone and everyone. And guess who was his favourite target?

"Well well, Nerd Boy is here. What the matter, is 100m a marathon for you?" Jeremy sniggered.

Our teen tried to push past the bully and get onto the bus, but Jeremy was too quick. He grabbed the teen's bag. A ripping noise was heard.

"Oh, my bad," Jeremy said, smirking. "But what's this in Nerd Boy's bag? Is it some geeky experiment?"

He reached into the teen's bag and pulled out the experiment paper on the acids. Grinning evilly he threw the paper into a muddy puddle next to him.

"Oh no, I dropped it!" He exclaimed in mock horror. His friends started laughing and our teen stood, staring at the muddy paper in shock. The mud had ruined it; the results had been covered in water and dirt. Only one small bit of writing had been unscathed, at the very top of the experiment paper.

'Name: Odie'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

**I enjoyed writing this chapter because I like writing mean characters. Hopefully none of you guys have people like Jeremy in your life, I do and its hell. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Becky Sky!!**

**Thnks again!**

**Little Miss Illusional**

**Ps. The next chapter isn't the last- there will be 7 more after that, one more 4 each of the teens. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Ok ppl here's chapter seven. I think u've guessed who it is about neil, since I have a chapter for every other teen in the gang. It's not that I don't like writing about neil, in fact I was really looking forward to this chapter. I was just saving it for the middle. Anyway, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own class of the titans, but I do own a mountain of homework that needs to be done!**

Chapter Seven

Neil posed while his photographer snapped away with the camera. Ah, this was the life! Sitting on a beach, working on his tan and getting free lemonades from the girl at the kiosk. Speaking of which, it was time for a refill.

He clicked his fingers at the photographer, who sent a runner up to get him a drink. The runner came back with a glass of lemonade. Neil grabbed it from his hands and took a sip.

"EKKKK!!"

Everyone turned to look at the model. He didn't look happy.

"There's ice in here you creep! You know I can't have ice! It might chip my teeth and spoil my smile! Do you know how dangerous that is for me?!"

Neil got up and collected his stuff. "This session is finished." He said angrily at the photographer. He walked off the beach and called a taxi. "Take me to New Olympia Mall," he said to the driver. "I need to shop!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

4 hours and 400 dollars later, Neil walked out of the mall. In his hands were at least six bags full of designer clothing. It wasn't that he needed new clothes; it was he was bored and was paid way to much modelling for it all to go into the bank. Now this way the life!

He caught another taxi back to his penthouse apartment, where he lived alone. He preferred it that way- no one to bug him, no one to be using the bathroom but him and no one to mess up his perfect hair. But of course he did have 3 maids, a butler, a stylist and a professional chef all just a phone call away.

He unceremoniously put the bags on the kitchen floor and headed towards the bathroom. He so needed a shower; it was almost 3 hours since his last one. It could be really bad for his hair if he didn't have a shower once every 4 hours at least then his hair could dry up, seriously not good. Luckily, his stylist had drawn him up a table showing what times were best to do whatever.

After his shower, Neil called his stylist and told her about the fiasco at the beach. Naturally, he blamed it on her.

"… and then I went off at him, but still kept my hair in place, and walked off. I can't believe they did that to me, of all people. They must be trying to ruin my career or something! This is your fault! If you hadn't told me about how much they paid me then I wouldn't of accepted the job and nearly got my perfect smile wrecked!" He yelled at the stylist, who kept her cool. She was used to these outbursts that her client had.

"… are you even listening to me? I want to go and sue that kiosk! They could have destroyed my career and my life! Make sure that I get paid extra from that photographer; I will need to have a dental check up. Now get out!"

The stylist scampered out of the penthouse. She had been Neil's stylist for almost a year now, but that was the biggest tantrum she had witnesses yet from the model. But she would treat it the same as every other tantrum. She would give Neil some time to chill out. By the time she got back he would be back to his normal self, worrying only about himself.

It was all he ever did.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok after this chapter there will be seven more, one for each of the teens. They will be either directly after these events, or right before Chaos 101. Anyway, remember to read and review!! Thnks!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Chapter eight

_Theresa wandered down the deserted street. "Where am I?" She said to no one. "Where is everyone?" Her questions echoed around her. _

"…_Where… where…. Where…"_

"_STOP IT!" She screamed._

"…_. Stop…. Stop…. Stop…"_

_The scene changed. She saw seven teens about her age, and she was one of them. There was a muscular guy, a pale violet haired boy, a smaller African American guy with glasses, a girl with short red hair, a blond boy, a good looking brunette and herself. " What do you guys want?!" She yelled at the teens. "Who are you?"_

_The scenery changed. She was no longer surrounded by teens, but in a jail type place. She saw a man, tall and muscled, striding off, cackling to himself. Suddenly, he turned to face her. In his eyes she saw nothing but evil. She shuddered and tried to run away, but her legs wouldn't move. The man came closer to her._

"_Who are you?" she stuttered in fear at the man. But she knew she was wrong in calling him a man. No man could look so scary, so evil and so cold. This was no man._

"_Who are you?!" She yelled. "What do you want?!"_

_Suddenly she was falling. It was black, everywhere was black. There was nothing, just an endless drop into nothing. She screamed in fear. Her scream echoed around her, the only thing, besides her, in the endless fall._

_But then she heard another sound. A cold, heartless and evil voice that surrounded her. I was a voice that struck fear into the hearts of all that heard it._

"_Theresa," the voice said. "Theresa…"_

"…_. I am coming…"_

"Nooooo!"

Theresa jumped up. She was drenched in sweat. "It was just a nightmare," she told herself. "Nothing more than dream. A very scary one, but not real. Not real…". But Theresa knew she couldn't kid herself; the dream was real, or close to real. The deserted street, the teens and the… man, if he was even a man. It was all frighteningly real. She could sense it.

She got out of bed and glanced over at her alarm clock. 6:00am, she might be able to catch Daddy before he went off to work. She quickly pulled on her sheepskin slippers and silk sleeping gown. She raced out of her bedroom, across the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. To her surprise the lights weren't on. That meant only two things- Daddy wasn't working today or the cook wasn't up yet. She cancelled out the first one; Daddy always went to work, even when he was sick or it was his birthday.

So that meant there was something wrong with cook. He always got up early to prepare breakfast. And if it wasn't him that was up first, it was Daddy. Which meant something was really wrong. And it was up to her to find out.

With a sense of dread she tiptoed into the dark kitchen. She could hear her heart beating away like a drum. Suddenly, the kitchen was full of light. She could see her Dad, the cook and all of her friends from school. What was going on?

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH THERESA!"

Oh, that. She had the wind knocked out of her as her friends pulled her into a huge group hug. " Happy Birthday Theresa!" They shouted again. She looked over at her Dad, lighting the candles on what had to be the biggest cake on Earth. And he was smiling. Suddenly she knew this was going to be the best birthday ever, excuse the cliché.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She blew out the candles in one big blow, just like when she was a kid. Her friends started cheering and singing. Her Dad joined in and his deep, out of tune voice was easily heard over her friends' lighter voices.

"…Happy birthday dear Theresa

Happy Birthday to you…"

After eating the giant chocolate cake she and her friends spread themselves out on the lounges in the lounge room. They showered her with presents and hugs. She got a iTunes voucher, jewellery, clothes, make-up, more gift vouchers, money and practically anything else a teenage girl could want. Her friends had to go to school at 8:00, but she took the day off to be with her dad.

Once her friends left for school, her dad lead her out blindfolded to the driveway. She never really enjoyed being blindfolded, she felt like she was going to trip over any second. But surprises always came at the end of being blindfolded, especially big surprises.

"SURPRISE!" Theresa's dad yelled as he took away the blindfold. Theresa stood, gaping in amazement at a cherry red sports car parked in the driveway. She turned to her Dad. "Thank you Daddy, I love it!" She exclaimed. She jumped in the car and took it for a test drive through the streets near where they lived.

Theresa drove along Seacliff Highway, a highway that way cut into the cliffs above the pounding sea. The weather was coming over, but Theresa didn't care. She felt like the luckiest teen alive. She had a great dad, awesome friends and now a speedy sports car. And it was her birthday. Nothing could go wrong.

Oh yes it could.

She looked through her revision mirror. What was that following her?! It looked like two giant golden birds. She slammed on the brakes, only to have the birds completely wreck the bonnet of her new car. She jumped out of her car, ready to attack the birds, but then the craziest thing happened. A man appeared, riding something that looked like a griffin. What on Earth was going on? Griffins didn't exist except in story books and people definitely don't ride them like riding horses. Who was this guy? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok there's one down, six to go. I'll do them in order, so its Jay next, then Atlanta. Im trying to make them all as long as this chapter, but its harder to right the other teens because we don't know as much about their home life. Please message me if you know more about Archie, or have an idea for his home life. Next chapter will be up this week, maybe chapter 10 by Friday. K, thanks, bye!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**K here's chapter nine. As u know it's about jay, but there's some other characters that I invented. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own class of the titans, but if I did jay and Theresa would definitely be a couple be now! lol**

Chapter Nine

Jay stood in the middle of the lounge room trying not to look too amused. He was watching his dad trying, unsuccessfully, to set up the party lights. He chuckled to himself as his dad tried to reach up for the ceiling whilst standing on a ladder. He was way to short.

Normally Jay would be helping his parents, but he was strictly on baby-sitting duty for the entire party. His 3 rouge cousins were coming. That meant triple trouble. The last time there was a family get together, the eldest one, Tyler at age 10, had tied his dad's shoelaces together while he sat near the garden. The incident ended with his dad face planting into his dog's poo. Hilarious, but mean. If his cousins were around, nobody was safe.

Jay decided to set up his telescope before the Triplet Trouble Team arrived. He made sure that it was well away from the main party area, just in case. It cost a heap of money that he spent years of sailing instructing saving up for. He wasn't going to let his cousins break it, not while he was around.

It was just after sunset. Soon the planetary alignment would begin. Astronomers around the world would all be peering up into the heavens to watch an event that wouldn't happen for another five millennia. And Jay was definitely going to be one of those lucky astronomers.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00

"Hello dear!"

"My my, you've grown since I last saw you!"

"I haven't seen you since you were a little toddler!"

Jay watched his family greet each other as they arrived. He hugged and chatted with various aunts, uncles and grandparents. He was also on the lookout for the Triplet Trouble Team. Thankfully, after a text message, his mother informed everyone that they Aunt Pat, Uncle Lawrence and the triplets were stuck in traffic and wouldn't be there for another two hours.

The party started a few minutes later. Music blared from the loud speakers and people started dancing. Jay did too, but only because his mum made him. Where he wanted to be was out at the telescope, watching the planets. But he could spare a few minutes.

He was in the middle of partying with his sister when his cousins walked in, wearing identical grins. What on earth were they doing here only minutes after being stuck in traffic?

"Hey Jay," said Tyler, chuckling like it was the funniest thing he had ever said. "We got off the freeway and took a different road so we didn't get stuck too bad in the traffic. But we're here now, so let's party!"

The triplets scurried off in the direction of the kitchen. Jay raced after them, grim determination etched on his handsome face. They were not going to let them spoil the party. Not while he was around.

He entered the kitchen, or what looked like what used to be the kitchen. The triplets had definitely been through the place- there were broken plates, dropped food, taps running and cupboard doors open. You could swear a bomb hit it. Now where were those bratty little cousins?

Jay went through the kitchen and into the lounge room. If the triplets were going to hid anywhere it would be here. There were various lounge chairs, tables and cabinets scattered across the largest room in his house- the ultimate indoor hide-and-seek venue.

Naturally, it took Jay a while to find the triplets. But at last he found them hiding behind the trophy cabinet. Holding one under each arm and one in a fireman hold over his shoulder, he carried the troublesome triplets out to the old cubby house in the garden. He had loved the cubby, when he was a kid of course. He had since outgrown it. But it still was useful at times like these. He pushed all the triplets into the bedroom sized cubby and bolted the door shut. He raced around the windows and bolted them shut too. The door and window only locked from the front, so the triplets were trapped in there until their parents decided it was time to go.

The triplets realised they were locked in, and they weren't impressed.

"Let us out Jay!"

"I'll tell Mummy and Daddy and you'll get in trouble!"

"I'm hungry!"

Jay laughed at them. There was no way he would let them out. Checking his watch he gasped and ran to his telescope. The planetary alignment was just about to start! Yikes!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peering through his telescope, Jay observed the heavens. The planets were just about in a straight line, an amazing spectacle to watch. This wouldn't happen for another 4000 years in the future.

He could hear the party from were he crouched. He knew he should be there, dancing and chatting, but this couldn't wait. Or should he go to the party? "Damn, why does this have to be so confusing?" thought Jay. "Party or Planets, party or planets…"

The decision was made for him. His mum came out and practically ordered him back inside. Oh well, watching planets got boring. He stood with his family and counted down till midnight.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Suddenly everyone was hugging each other. Jay glanced over at the clock. That was odd, the second hand stopped on the second before 12. He looked down at his watch. It had stopped too. But when he looked back up at the clock it started again. So did his watch. He shrugged it off and started partying again with his family.

He wasn't to know that an evil god of time had just escaped from the underworld after 4000 years of imprisonment. And he wasn't out for bail. Oh dear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Ok that's Jay and Theresa finished. Sorry if I didn't go as far as jay being taken to New Olympia, but I will definitely do that with Atlanta. Anyway, jay is in that story too. Sorry about delays for the chapters, been really busy with half yearly exams. K, thanks!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok its chapter ten

**Ok its chapter ten! Sorry about delay, wanted to make it a long story that goes a bit into Jay's story as well as Atlanta's. Anyway, plz read and review!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own class of the titans, or scouts (but I am a scout so yeay!)**

Chapter Ten

"For the last time I'm not taking you hunting!"

Atlanta stared down her brothers as she tried to leave the house. Her two younger and extremely annoying brothers blocked the exit. They wanted to come with her for some Scout badge or whatever. As if she would let them. They were young, irresponsible, noisy and really really annoying. They were definitely staying at home.

"Tough 'Lanta, we're coming," said Kye, the middle child at 14 years old. "Dad said we could."

"Yeah," said the youngest of them, 12 year old Mitch. "Dad said that you had to take us with you 'cause he's going into the city with Mum for the day. So lets go already!"

Atlanta sighed in frustration. "There's no way you two are going to stay behind is there?" She said to them. They shook their heads, knowing they had won the argument. It was one of the first times; Atlanta was skilled at more than just hunting. She rolled her eyes at them. Little brothers!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on!" Atlanta yelled at her brothers. They had fallen behind yet again. They were hopeless hunters, to put it nicely. They had managed to snap every twig, step on every leaf and talk at the most annoying times. More than one deer had fled before they were close enough to shot it.

Atlanta silently forged ahead. Her brothers could get lost for all she cared. She was in her zone. It was silent, except for the usual forest sounds- birds chirping, leaves rustling and branches creaking softly in the breeze. Ah, the forest! No matter how annoying her brothers were, nothing could spoil this.

It's amazing how wrong one teen could be.

The craziest thing happened. A _giant_ had crept up on them and tried to attack her. She of course had swung into action and hurled a log at it. And then another completely crazy thing had happen. A guy riding something that looked like a demented horse with wings like an eagle's had appeared, with a boy her age riding on another one. He had grabbed her and pulled her on, saving her from the giant. What on earth?

He introduced himself as Jay. The other guy was a _god_! Yup, that's right, a _god_! He was Hermes, the ancient Greek god of communication. They were riding on griffins, Hermes' favourite mode of transport. And he had absolutely no idea what was going on either.

"… and then Hermes appeared and the giant ran away!" Jay concluded. Atlanta stared at Jay in awe. He had just finished telling her about how he was saved from the giants. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, after all the same thing had just happened to her, but that it was totally weird.

"Ok, that's… normal," she said. "Yeah," Jay said. "But don't you think it's cool? I mean, I grew up thinking that Greek mythology was just that- mythology. And now a god himself has told us all the legends and stories are real. It's incredible!"

Atlanta raised her eyebrow. "Incredible?" She replied. " I think it's totally wacked out. I was attacked by a _giant_! We're riding _griffins_! I'm even talking to a five thousand year old god for heaven's sake! No offence Hermes," she apologised to the god. "None taken," he said in him hyper, excited voice. "But it's four thousand to you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Atlanta chatted to Jay for the rest of the journey. She wasn't even too sure if it was a journey, or where it was to if it was. Hermes hadn't said too much, but Atlanta could tell he desperately wanted to tell them something but wasn't allowed. Her suspicions had something to do with the fact that every time they mentioned that they didn't know where they were going Hermes would practically shove his hand down his throat to stop himself talking. Or that he kept muttering under his breath "remember what Hera said… remember what Hera said… go to town near river… go to village in forest… go to farm… remember what Hera said…"

She told this to Jay. "Hera?" He said questioningly. "The Queen of the Greek gods? Zeus' wife?" "Yeah, that's probably the one since we're with another Greek god." Atlanta replied sarcastically. Jay ignored her lack of interest. He swivelled around to face her again.

"So what did he mean by 'remember what Hera said'?" He said, puzzled.

Atlanta couldn't of been less interested. To tell the truth, she though history was boring. Who wanted to know about dead people when you could be outside in PE or dissecting something in science?

"I wonder," she replied sarcastically again. " Maybe he needs to remember what this Hera person told him?"

Jay gave her the evil eye. There was only so much sarcasm someone could take.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok, here we go. Hold on, and look out below!"

"What?"

"What's happening?"

Jay and Atlanta only had about two seconds to grab hold of their griffin's manes when they started plummeting towards the ground. Hermes rode up on the griffin beside them.

"We're going down to fetch another one of you guys!" He yelled over the sound of the air rushing past them. "And these griffins like their jobs to be over quickly, so hold on tight!"

"Another one of us?" Thought Atlanta. "How many are there? What do they want from us?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been meaning to type up more chapters, but I'm in the middle of half-yearlies at school. Not cool. But I will have more chapters up soon. I'm trying to have the story finished within the next few weeks or so. After that I'm going to be writing a sequel story to this one, called "The After Series". Basically it will be about their life after their time as heroes. But I won't be starting it until "Phantom Rising" is aired. I want to see how it ends before I write about it!!**

**Okay, thanks everyone! Don't forget to review, and thanks to everyone who did. I really appreciate the feedback!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK this chapter took **_**forever **_**to write! I sat watching the keyboard for at least 10 minutes trying to make up how Archie got to New Olympia. I'm not kidding; Archie's chapters are really hard to write! Oh well, here it is-**

**Disclaimers: I don't own class of the titans**

Chapter Eleven

Archie stood staring at the building in disbelief. This was so weird. Weirder than Dad's cooking weird. Out of this world weird. Greek mythology exists weird!

The day had started off normally. He got up at 6, went for a run, came back, had a shower, got dressed and went out to the café next door for lunch. Same old, same old. Nothing weird yet.

After breakfast he met up with his friends. They were all bored silly because, since it was the holidays, there was no school to keep them busy. Not that they wanted to go back to school though. They weren't that bored.

They decided to go swimming at the local indoor pool, much to Archie's annoyance. He really really didn't like water, whether it is ankle deep pool water or knee high ocean water, he feared it. And he had every right to…

When he was four his parents were in the middle of a messy divorce. Dad had won the full time custody and Mum still got holidays, much to her annoyance. She decided it wasn't worth sticking around to wait for holidays to come by, so she moved back to England to stay with her parents. The last time Archie had seen his mum was when she had said goodbye to him after the court case. He had just thought she would still be around, but a week after his dad told him that she had "Gone away over the water". He became terribly afraid of water, thinking that if he went in it he would be sent away too, away from Dad. It sounds stupid now, but he still feared the water.

Anyway, they had gone to the pool. His friends were swimming and talking while he was sitting on a towel next to the pool, trying not to look so afraid. Why oh why did his friends have to be the best swimmers in the school? They knew he couldn't swim. Some friends they were.

He watched his 'friends' playing around. Then something shiny caught his eye. He reached under the seat next to him and pulled out a gold pendant. It had a pattern on one side, and the letter A on the other. There was no one around to claim it, so he put it around his neck. Just his luck! Finding a pendant that had his initial I didn't happen everyday. Archie decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad day.

And then all the weirdness had started.

A freaking _giant_ had smashed his way into the pool and started wreaking the place, looking for something or someone. Archie's friends had run, leaving him behind. He went to run to the exit, but the giant blocked the way around the pool. He would have to swim across. But he couldn't; he feared the water and couldn't swim. But then he would have to face the giant!

The decision was quickly made for him. A second giant appeared behind him and pushed him in. He came up coughing and spluttering, and was then pulled out be the first giant's huge hands. Archie naturally went into 'Oh no you didn't' mode and attacked the giants. They fled, leaving Archie alone in the middle of a building that looked like a bomb had hit it. Dad was not going to be impressed.

The weirdness hadn't stopped there. Just as he was leaving through a hole, curtesy giant #2, two _griffins _appeared. He had recognised it from some of the ancient Greek mythology books he had read. But they were legends and myths, not real animals. Or were they?

A guy riding one of the griffins hopped off and offered him a lift. Archie froze in fear and mumbled something about not talking to strangers. The guy laughed and introduced himself has Hermes. It was Archie's turn to laugh. Hermes, the Greek god of communication? What was this guy on?

He accepted the invitation, knowing that if trouble brewed he could easily kick this guy's butt to the moon. He told 'Hermes' where he lived and climbed up onto the other griffin. This would make the best poem ever; riding home on a griffin!

About an hour later, Archie started to get worried. This guy was obviously not taking him home, unless his home was in nearby New Olympia where they were headed. He was so stupid! Why on earth did he accept a ride home from a complete lunatic riding a griffin? Dad was going to kill him!

"Hold on Archie, we're coming in for landing! Next stop, New Olympia High School!"

Archie grabbed the griffin and held on for dear life as they quickly lost altitude. He could feel the air rushing past him and quickly shut his mouth. He had been sky diving once and a similar thing had happened.

They landed in front of a building that looked like the museum back in his city. But this one was a school, he could tell by the graffiti and sign that said 'New Olympia High School. Founded in 1956'.

Archie slid off the griffin and looked closely at the sign. What on earth was he doing in New Olympia? Why did Hermes bring him here? He turned back to face Hermes and jumped.

The 'god' and the griffins were nowhere to be seen.

He turned back to the school, wondering what he was going to do now. Should he get a bus back to his place? How would he, since he didn't have any money? Should he hitch hike or walk?

"Argh! Stupid Hermes! Stupid griffins!" He yelled at the building. He kicked the steps leading up the building and winced. He only had sandals on.

"Stupid me!"

After he cooled down he got back to worrying on where to go and what to do. And then it came to him. "Hermes brought me to this school," he said aloud. "So I've got to go inside."

He walked into the huge school. It had a Greek architecture feel to it, which was fitting since it was a Greek god that brought him here. He wandered through the halls, staring in amazement at the vastness of the place. He had never seen anything like it before. The students that went to this school were extremely lucky!

He paused outside the janitor's closet. He wasn't sure what made him stop, but his instinct told him to. Archie pulled on the door, but it was locked. He examined the lock. It was shaped just like the pendant he had found!

He reached for his pendant and fitted it into the lock. The door swung open by itself, inviting him in. He got the pendant out of the lock and stepped cautiously into the janitor's closet.

The door snapped shut, leaving him in total darkness. He reached above him, trying to find a light switch. He found one and pulled down. Instead of a light turning on, a glowing blue wall appeared in front of him where the back of the closet should be. What the?

Archie reached out and touched the wall. His hand went right through! He closed his eyes and walked through it, expecting to crash into something.

He came out the other side of the wall and opened his eyes. He was in a long hall with Greek paintings hanging up on both sides. A woman dressed in a white tunic dress stood at the end of the hall. Even though it was about 30 metres to the end of the hall, Archie heard her speak as if she was right in front of him.

"Welcome to New Olympia, descendant of Achilles the warrior. I am Hera, and you are part of a new age of heroes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**What do you think? I got a huge spark of ideas half way through and added them in. I hope you like the finding of his pendant! We never saw how they found their pendants except that they found them so I hope you like my idea. I also hope that you like how I though Archie got to New Olympia. The rest of the gang got there via griffin (except for Neil who already lived in New Olympia) so Archie probably was the same. **

**Also, please tell me if you want me to write 'The After Series'. I think it will be a great story, but what do you guys think?**

**Anyway, next chapter will be Herry. It will be kind of short because he doesn't really do too much in Chaos 101, except for getting rescued from the giants. If you have any ideas, please feel free to message me!**

**Thanks everyone!!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter took quicker than what I expected. I'm sorry if it isn't any good, I'm not good at writing about Herry. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed but I still haven't decided on whether to write 'The After Series'. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Class of the Titans, but if I did it there would be a blockbuster movie, a bestseller book series and not to mention an entire Class of the Titans channel on paytv. Hm, that's an idea….**

Chapter Twelve

Herry was once again balancing on the wood fence, completing his morning ritual. One slip could result in agony for a very long time, but Herry wouldn't slip. He had done this way to many times before to not make any fatal errors.

Reaching up above him, he plucked a ripe red apple from the tree and munched on it. It was one of those ones that they use in fairy tales- perfectly red and pure white on the inside. Plenty of juice and an amazing taste. This was his apple- Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty could go get their own.

"Ah," he though. "This is the life!"

Naturally this perfect scene had to be totally wrecked. Reeked as in a huge giant barging in and causing total mayhem.

"What?" Herry thought, as the giant swung his huge fist in his direction. He ducked the blow that could have easily separated his head from his shoulders. He got up, only to find he was now facing two equally ugly giants who didn't know the meaning of fear. Great.

He cracked his knuckles and tried to look tough. It wasn't hard for a guy like him- all he had to do was growl and he would send kids screaming at his school. Not that he would actually do that, but you get the idea.

The giants certainly did. The backed off from the growling teen but didn't run away. They were under strict orders that if not done would result in absolute pain. They weren't going anywhere while this teen was still alive.

That was their first mistake. The second was deciding to have a go at fighting Herry. Big no go for them. Hilarious kicking giant butt for Herry.

First he landed a bone shattering punch on the closest of the two giants' knee. The giant howled in pain and dropped to the ground, his hands cradling the broken knee. The other giant swung at Herry, who easily dodged it. Using his immense strength, Herry grabbed both of the giants' arms and slammed them on the ground. "This is too easy!" Announced Herry, grinning triumphantly. The giants were out cold, and would be for a while.

"T…t…touch wood!" Stuttered Herry as the giants shakily got back to their feet. They must be invincible! How on earth was he going to beat these giants? If Grannie came out of the house that was only 20 meters away the giants would surely kill her. And if he kept fighting them, he would surely die!

He stood facing the giants, not scared. He was not going to let them hurt Grannie.

He ducked and dodged the giants' punches, managing to land some of his own. But he couldn't hold out forever. He was already bruised from one nasty punch and he could hear his breath coming out raggedly. The giants however, seemed to be fine.

And then his feet were lifted off the ground. He looked down to see the giants running away, far below him. He looked up and almost screamed.

There was a griffin holding him in his claws! And he wasn't alone. There were two other teens about his age- a brown haired guy and a small, agile looking girl with short, strikingly red hair. They introduced themselves as Jay and Atlanta. They also had been attacked by giants and didn't have a clue why.

There was also another person riding the griffins. According to Jay and Atlanta, he was an actual god! His name was Hermes, the Greek god of communication. But that's all they knew about him, and that's all he told them about him.

Shortly after Herry joined the group riding the griffins, they went to land outside a Greek style building. Herry slid off, his rear end feeling numb. Those griffins were really uncomfortable!

They walked into the building, unsure of what was happening. They walked through the halls, trying to find someone to ask where on earth they were. But the halls were empty, save them.

Herry stopped outside what looked like a janitor's closet. That lock looked familiar. It looked like the pendant he found last week. He called Jay and Atlanta over and told them. To his surprise, they too had pendants. Jay pulled out his one and fitted it into the lock. The door swung open.

So naturally they went in. As soon as Herry, the last one in, stepped inside the door closed on its own. It was pitch black, so he reached up, trying to find a light. He found a chain and pulled down. An eerie glowing blue wall appeared in front of them. A woman's shadow was visible through it. And then a voice called out from the other side.

"_You represent a new age of heroes."_

**Next chapter will be up soon. I'm sorry if this one is too short, but it took forever to write!! Anyway, thanks everyone**

**Little Miss Illusional**


End file.
